


i'll wait for you

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, MerMay, Oviposition, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason bangs his mermaid mate. For science, obviously.





	i'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> a request fill for jaydick mermaid au! from back in may! it's almost july!

He’s really going to do this.

Jason’s fingers are itchy for a cigarette but he’s been cold for a couple weeks and he’s not going to start again now. The mermaids, like everything else, are sensitive to tobacco smoke.

“The facility's closed for the day,” Joey says as he comes back into his little housing unit. Jason is starting to get used to the artificial voice but even so, he'd still prefer being able to communicate silently. Not only with Joey but Dick as well. He’s picked up a few signs already so that's progress. “Are you ready?”

“As I'll ever be,” Jason scoffs back. He feels awkward and uncomfortable, having spent most of the day in Joey’s bed preparing. No matter how tight he pulls the robe around himself, he still feels exposed.

“You don't _have_ to,” Joey reminds him. Of course he doesn't. Jason's not going to admit he _wants_ to, either. He feels like he tricked Dick into thinking they were mates but even now, he has no idea what he had done all those years ago to do so. Surely nothing more than any of the other handlers did and none of them have this problem.

Mermaids mate for life.

“Really, Jason,” Joey insists, grabbing his arm. “You don’t.” Jason snorts a noise.

“I know that,” he answers shortly. Even if Dick does think they’re mates for some reason, he knows he doesn’t _owe_ Dick anything. Ever since Jason’s shown back up from ‘beyond the grave’ though, Dick’s been acting strange.

‘Strange’, Joey signed, but what Jason heard was ‘horny’. He might have been out of the mermaid game for a couple years but he knows a mating dance when he sees one.

Joey gives him a look but ultimately, he knows by now how stubborn Jason is and how much he really _can’t_ be made to do anything he doesn’t want to. Jason watches as he goes through a few things and grabs a bag before gesturing to the door. He likes Dick; hell, he’d even go so far to say a younger, dumber version of him _loved_ Dick.

And, okay, most versions of him have fantasized at one time or another about banging a mermaid. Sue him.

Jason hesitates looking at the door, though. He is completely naked under his robe, including both his clothes and his usual gear, and Joey isn’t the only handler that lives on facility. In fact, _all_ of the handlers live on facility. He’s not nearly as nervous about mating with Dick as he is about someone else seeing him. It’s been a pain in the ass avoiding Bruce in the first place and he’s not sure he’s even actually pulled that off or if Bruce is doing the smart thing and just pretending to not know.

“And you're sure no one’s gonna see us?” Jason confirms. Joey nods slow and impatiently. Sure, Jason’s asked about a dozen and a half times now but it’s a fucking mermaid zoo, seeing things is kind of the point. His concern is valid.

“Everyone’s tired, Jason,” Joey replies, naturally signing as he talks. “The only time people come out is if there’s an emergency.”

“Or if they’re sneakin’ people into the facility to fuck the mermaids?” Jason comments dryly.

“Not anymore,” Joey says. “Not after the ‘dick biting’ incident.” Jason squints at him unsurely and Joey looks back. That was probably a joke.

“Whatever, let’s go,” he murmurs. He glances out the door, just to make sure there really isn’t anyone around, and Joey gives him a little nudge to get him moving. Jason grumbles as they head the short distance for Dick’s tank. He has a tank ‘partner’ now, apparently some nosey little mermaid that wouldn’t leave Dick alone, but Joey has somehow convinced Tim to be in another tank for tonight. Annoying little shit. He's learned if he warbles at the top of his lungs every time he sees Jason, Joey will give him a treat to shut up.

Jason taps on the glass quietly as they approach and Dick blearily opens his eyes from where he’s nested in the sand. He looks up, spots Jason, and then quickly unburies himself to swim up to the top of the tank. Jason and Joey take the stairs inside to meet him there. Dick chirps excitedly and nearly pulls himself out of the water when Jason comes close.

“Shh,” Jason encourages quietly and he ruffles Dick’s hair a bit. Dick beams at him his mouth of deadly sharp teeth. “Hey buddy. Miss me?” He sees Dick every night and still, Dick is always so excited to see him. Like an overeager puppy, he wags his tail and causes water to tip over the side. He’s so big.

“So Mr. Handler,” Jason says, looking back at Joey again. “What’s the ‘process’ here?”

“Can you get out of the water, Dick?” Joey asks, signing so they both know what’s going on. Dick replies with an enthusiastic ‘yes’ before grabbing onto some dry landing and beginning to hoist himself up. Jason moves out of the way as to not accidentally get knocked into the tank. His strong tail makes it easier than one would think and he crawls out on his belly before rolling over onto his side with a grin. Crouching down beside him, Jason gives his sleek blue tail a fond pet. Dick chirps at him curiously and signs at Joey.

“He wants to know what we’re doing,” Joey translates before responding, “Jason wants to try mating with you. Is that okay?”

Dick suddenly bolts upright, looking surprised above all else. He beeps noisily as he looks back at Jason, obviously saying something but nothing either of them can understand. His tail fin flops around excessively. Joey said the other handlers only come out in emergencies but if Dick is making this much noise, won’t they think something’s wrong?

“Whoa, whoa, relax,” Jason tries to urge. Joey makes a sign at him and Jason mimics it. “Relax, Dick, relax.” Dick settles down a little. He signs back at Joey.

“He says that's okay and wants to know what he should be doing,” Joey says.

“What should he be doin’?” Jason asks, holding Dick's head under one arm and scratching at his neck and chest. His gills flutter happily.

“We need to strap your tail down,” Joey answers. Jason looks back at Dick's massive tail. “We don't want you flipping around and hurting him.” Dick does have a restless tail. Again, he agrees with a ‘yes’ sign without hesitation. He climbs his way over to the spot where they always strap him down, usually to measure him or do his monthly scale scrub. Not usually for this. Dick wiggles excitedly as Joey pulls the strap tight around the base of his tail fin and Jason tightens the one around his mid tail.

They haven't even started and Jason can see Dick’s sheath starting to bloom open. He feels his face turns unnaturally hot. It's not that he hasn't seen mermaid genitals before, they really have no shame when it comes to that sort of thing, but he's never looked with the anticipation of sex. _He's going to have sex with a mermaid._ The idea is still wild.

Dick wiggles a little against his restraints but is careful to not actually try to get free. They're sturdy enough to keep a very upset mermaid down for treatment but Dick has shown to be stronger than typical mers- especially when he's angry. Jason isn't that worried about it. Dick has always been so careful with him; sometimes unnecessarily so.

“‘ight, now what?” Jason asks, looking back at Joey. Joey blinks and then proceeds to shrug.

“Now you mate?” he replies.

“That's it? Just do it?” Jason says shortly.

“I'm taking notes _because_ we don't know a lot about this,” Joey points out. Still, Jason expected _some_ direction. He looks back at Dick who grins at him again. Dick understands english, he just can't speak it so it's not like he doesn't know what's going on. He signs something and Jason looks to Joey for an interpretation.

“He says you can take your time,” Joey says. Dick's been waiting _years_ for Jason to come back; of course he's patient. Alright, well Joey isn't going to be much help and Jason doubts Dick is going to be either. He'll just have to figure this out on his own. Great. Jason looks back to Dick's sheath and the bit of mermaid cock starting to peek out. Dick is pretty big and needless to say, so are his genitals but that's why Jason spent all of today preparing.

Jason gives a last look around to make sure really, _truly_ no one else is around before slowly shrugging his robe off. It's fucking cold out here and he regrets it immediately but Dick makes a quiet, awed ‘murp’. He looks Jason over eagerly. This is probably his first time seeing a person naked, now that Jason thinks about it. He habitually covers his cunt with his hand as if that's going to make him half decent now.

“Uh, I'm gonna sit on your tail?” Jason offers awkwardly. Dick gives more excited ‘yes’s. He sits very still as Jason moves to straddle his tail, just a little below his genitals. A shudder hits his back hard at the contact. Mermaids aren't warm blooded so Dick's already lukewarm to the touch but feeling his silky, scaled tail between his thighs and against his cunt is a little off putting. Dick gingerly rests his hands on Jason's legs and perks his head up to curiously look between Jason's thighs.

“You should show him your vagina,” Joey suggests. Jason gives him a mild look. “What? You wanted help. Show him what he's working with.” That really isn't the kind of help Jason meant.

“Don't be so fuckin’ clinical,” Jason scoffs back. “It's weird.” Joey gestures pointedly to the notes he's taking because that's a reminder Jason needs. Sleeping with a mermaid for science, sure. Jason tilts his hips enough to part his thighs some more before tentatively reaching down to spread himself open with his fingers. He's nice and loose already and anticipation is making him more than a little wet. Dick looks on curiously and his tail fin shakes excitedly.

He signs and Joey relays, “can he touch?”

“Go for it,” Jason murmurs with a nod. Carefully, Dick moves his hand from Jason's knee, to the inside of his thigh, and hesitantly touches his cunt. He withdraws immediately, looks at Jason to make sure that didn't hurt, then touches again. His fingers are a bit chilly but Jason tries not to flinch as Dick curiously touches his clit and trails his finger down to trace his opening. This is so weird. The longer Dick touches though, largely just exploring, the hotter Jason gets.

His fingers trace and feel him out in full, stroking between his wet lips and circling his entrance but never actually entering him. Dick either isn't sure he can or doesn't know. Why would he assume _anything_ about humans? Jason can see his cock nearly completely unsheathed now, intimidating in size and actively wiggling. It's kind of strange shaped, bulbous at the base but lengthy leading into a pointed tip. Though it squirms, it's still somewhat rigid and stands stubbornly upright. Viscous fluid leaks from the tip.

“Are you going to show him how to finger you?” Joey ‘suggests’. Fuck, even Dick's fingers look big. Dick looks up at him questioningly and Jason puts his hand over Dick's. Already his fingers are wet from Jason's own slick.

“Here Dick, like this,” he says as he moves Dick's hand. Slowly, he helps push Dick's fingers inside him and Dick perks up with distinct interest. His fingers are so cold. Jason shudders as he feels Dick prod against the back of his cunt already. He only has to direct him through a few shallow thrusts before Dick is doing it himself. Once he's sure that's fine, then he starts delving in curiously. Jason’s breath catches as Dick starts twisting and turning and curling his finger inside him.

Dick makes some noises quietly as he's all but enthralled with Jason's cunt. The more he explores, the wetter Jason gets. He's already so slick and Dick's nice fingers are just making it worse. Tentatively, he moves to return the favour, reaching to touch Dick's weird cock with his fingers. Like the rest of him, it's only lukewarm and the sensation makes Jason shudder. That's going in him. He feels down to the round base and his cunt twitches excitedly. Dick seems to enjoy the attention.

Jason pulls his hand away minutely to look at the precum on his fingers now. There's a lot of it and it's thick but not slimy like he expected. It honestly feels more like really tacky lube- perhaps a symptom of usually being in the water for sex. Jason rubs it around Dick's fingers and his clit.

“Whenever you're ready,” Joey says. Jason looks at Dick's sizable cock again. He, unfortunately, knows exactly how big it is because Joey told him and that definitely doesn't help. Even after stretching himself all day for this, he's not sure it's actually going to fit. There's some give, Jason watches as the tip curls a little, but surely not enough. He moves forward a little and Dick curiously moves his hand out of the way. Jason strokes his cock again before gingerly holding it up against him.

The tip is above his belly button and that's not even accounting for how thick it is. It wiggles between Jason's fingers and he shudders. He can't even lie, he's fantasized about this more than once.

Jason rubs the excess precum between his folds before lifting himself up a little. Dick's excited chirping noises get a little louder and he watches eagerly as Jason guides the tip to his opening. It slides in easily, of course, and Jason winces a little as it moves around inside him. He sinks further down, feeling it thicken with each inch and the tip rub deeper and deeper inside him. Dick paws at his thighs, actively trying not to claw, and his tail moves wildly against his binds.

The worry was Dick accidentally knocking him out or even rolling them over and squishing him but now that they're in the moment, Jason's glad for another reason. Given the opportunity, he's sure Dick would try to thrust in all at once and as tempting as that sounds, Jason would rather take his time. He can feel the tip move and twist against his cervix now, occasionally catching right against the entrance of his womb and reducing Jason to shivers each time.

The rounded base presses against him and Jason groans as he grinds down against it. He already feels so full but he's so close the idea of taking it all is far too tempting. Dick's noises turn into a kind of 'croon' that sounds more comforting but his eyes are still fixed on where they connect in sheer wonder. Jason can see the bulge moving in his stomach every time it twists and moves inside him. Drool sticks to his mouth.

"Jason," Joey says and Jason looks in his direction partially. He forgot Joey was watching and suddenly everything feels far more lewd. The back of his neck and tips of his ears flush an undignified pink.

"What?" he huffs, not as short or strong as he wants. Dick chirps beneath him and raises a hand to feel where they connect, his fingers brushing Jason's clit and making him groan again.

"If you go any further, Dick's going to knot you," Joey explains. "And once he's knotted, he's going to lay his eggs in your womb." A jolt goes down Jason's spine. That he didn't actually know. He looks down at the bulbous bit grinding against his stretched cunt, eager to wiggle its way in, and swallows. Dick's tail shimmies excitedly at the prospect, though, and he beeps something probably intended to be convincing or encouraging maybe. It's hard to tell.

"Is that bad?" Jason asks, doing his damnedest not to drool while talking to Joey.

"No," Joey assures slowly. "You'll be fine but he is big. Once his knot is inside, I don't think there's really any taking it out until he's done. His clutch should be fairly small but it might be a little uncomfortable. Humans aren't really made for this."

Jason kind of stopped listening after 'you'll be fine'. Dick's cock teases his cervix relentlessly and Jason's face turns hot at the thought of having his eggs in his womb.

"Do you wanna, Dick?" he asks. Dick signs an eager ' _yes_ '. "'ight, I can take it." He receives a pleased trill in response. Dick, obviously having realised where Jason is most sensitive, rubs his clit even more with his fingers. Jason curses under his breath.

"Try to keep count of them if you can, then," Joey says. Jason can try but he doesn't see getting very far. He grinds down against the base of Dick's cock more, feeling it stretch him more and more as he tests the waters. Joey's right, once it's in he doesn't see it coming out very easily and definitely not if it gets any bigger. The concern is there but not particularly worrying.

Jason pushes down harder, now actively trying to work it inside of him. He bites his lip as he rolls his hips down. With enough force, he finally feels it begin to slide in and Jason groans. Once the thickest part is in, the rest pops in suddenly and he jolts. The tip is wedged against his womb now and the knot rubs his g spot relentlessly. Jason tosses his head down as he comes.

Dick beeps curiously, trailing his hand up to feel the bulge in his stomach and then back down to the wet, slick mess on his tail. Jason tries to catch his breath but it's hard with Dick's cock nonstop moving inside of him. The stimulation is constant and it nearly makes him come again right there. He lifts his head again this time to roll it back and groans weakly. It's so big; he feels so full.

Jason jerks as he feels the tip prod against him more incessantly. It pushes against his cervix hard and Jason wiggles his hips a bit but he can't actually move away from it. It's so deep and the extra pressure from Dick's knot doesn't help. Jason feels it breach his womb and he doubles over harshly as he comes again, leaving him over sensitive and shuddering. It pushes in deeper and he feels it twist and turn in his _womb_. Jason pants as he braces his hands on Dick.

Close as he is now, Dick arches himself up to rub his face against Jason's. Jason puts up with this 'mermaid kiss' for a few seconds before taking Dick's face in his hands and kissing him on the mouth. There's a few too many sharp teeth in there, but Dick kisses back. His large tongue overwhelms Jason's mouth and an equally undignified whimper slips out of him. Drool runs down his chin as Dick's tongue slips further into his mouth and nearly gags him. Jason puts some room between them.

Dick signs something.

"He wants to know if you're okay," Joey interprets. Jason nods.

"Fine," he huffs out. Dick's cock is so far in him, he can barely think straight. For all he's fantasized, he never imagined it would be this good. Jason groans loudly as he feels Dick's knot starting to swell inside him. It stretches him even further and Jason bites his lip hard as he comes yet again.

"Fuck," he rasps out. Dick strokes his thighs softly and croons at him more. "You are big. _Shit_." He reaches down to feel his dripping cunt strained around Dick's swollen knot. Jason can't even move they're tied together so snuggly. That's when he feels something push against his womb. Jason clenches his fingers against Dick's chest. That's definitely an egg.

It feels bigger than he expected and Jason squirms involuntarily as it tries to work itself in. Dick gently holds his face and gives him another human kiss, a series of little pecks this time instead of trying to make Jason deepthroat his tongue. The egg has some give to it but when it finally pops into his womb, it feels heavy. Just with one, Jason feels full and he can see the bump it makes in his stomach. Another is close behind, though, but it goes in easier and Jason flutters his eyes closed.

"How- how many do you usually lay?" Jason asks. A third slips inside and Jason's thighs tremble.

"In dud batches, usually twelve to fourteen," Joey offers. Jason swallows. That's a little more than he was expecting. The bump in his belly only grows with each egg. It's not uncomfortable yet but it is odd. It's hard to explain the heavy, cool feeling at the pit of his stomach. "How many so far?"

"What, I- uh, _fuck_ ," Jason rambles, dropping his head in Dick's hands. Dick nuzzles him with more mermaid kisses and very, extremely carefully nibbles at his neck. It's still going to leave marks but Jason definitely isn't thinking about that right now. "Six? Oh fuck, _seven_."

Fuck, that's only half of them.

"He's praising you for doing so well," Joey says. Jason looks up halfly at the signs Dick is making. "'You're so pretty. You were gone so long and your scars are so deep. They suit you so well.'" More eggs are stuffed into his womb and Jason tosses his head back down like that's going to hide his blush. He keeps signing the same word Jason doesn't need translated; 'pretty'.

It's only after the tenth and eleventh egg that Jason starts to feel the discomfort of being stretched so far. He winces as another pushes in and his nails dig into Dick's tough skin. The last one works its way in and the bulge in Jason's belly is more than a little noticeable. A shudder goes down his back as he feels them move inside him. Dick chirps at him.

Jason rasps out a noise as something thick and lukewarm floods his womb, his eyes rolling back as he's brought to another orgasm without warning. He can feel the eggs, and his womb, become saturated with it.

"A protective 'jelly'," Joey explains, watching with more than a little interest as the bump in Jason's stomach rounds out a little more. He feels so heavy and full now. "To keep the eggs from moving around too much. Or slipping out, I guess." Jason grunts quietly as the tip of Dick's cock pulls out of his womb and rubs back up against his cervix. He tries not to move much, his cunt already quivering weakly from so many orgasms.

That's a small clutch?

"How-" Jason shudders as Dick wiggles under him. " _Fuck_ , don't move so much. How long are those gonna be in there, exactly?"

"Well I wouldn't suggest trying to take them out while you're tender," Joey says. Preferably not, no. Getting them in is an ordeal enough; Jason's tired. At least Dick's knot is going down already. "They aren't going to hatch so there's no rush. When you're ready, I'll give you a relaxant and Dick can help you get them out."

"I thought mers and humans could mate?" Jason points out, arching a curious brow at Joey. Not that he's complaining, right now. A bunch of little mer babies weren't part of the plan

"They can," Joey agrees. "Technically, you and Dick are the same 'sex', though. They'd need to be fertilized, still."

"Seriously, let's cut the 'technical' talk, 'ight?" Jason scoffs. "Feels like we're 'n experiment or somethin'."

"Don't be a baby," Joey replies. Dick signs something though and Joey blushes. Instead of relaying the message, he signs back. Dick clicks insistently, his tail fin smacking against the ground. Joey blushes darker.

"Gonna add me to the loop here or what?" Jason says mildly. "What's the issue?"

"No issue," Joey assures. "Dick's just confused." Dick smacks his tail again irritably and chirps even louder. Jason winces at the volume and Dick quiets himself but doesn't silence.

"Confused about what?" Jason dare asks. Joey clears his throat.

"He wants me to fertilize your eggs," he says. "He thinks I'm the midbearer."

"Midbearer?" Jason repeats blandly. He sighs in mute relief as Dick's knot tugs out and gradually, his cock starts to sheath itself again. It's an odd feeling being so stretched and empty but his womb heavy with eggs.

"When two mers need a third party to produce viable offspring," Joey explains.

"We talked about the clinical thing," Jason says. He moves down Dick's tail a little so he can relax his legs and look a little better at his belly. Tentatively, he feels his gaping pussy and is definitely glad he was stretched enough for this. "Would that work?"

"No," Joey says pointedly, more to Dick who sticks his tongue out. Joey sticks his tongue out back. " _Technically_ , Dick and I are the same sex." Jason gives him a mild look. "What? Mermaids are weird."

"Whatever," Jason replies. He rubs his cunt with a few fingers to ease some of his soreness before spreading himself open. "If you wanna, I'm game." Joey, somehow, turns a worse shade of red and coughs in alarm.

"Jason, that's-" he begins before trailing off unsurely. Dick chatters quietly, reaching to pat Jason's thigh and encourage Joey along.

"What? 'Scientific study' or not, I know you're hard from watchin' us," Jason assures. Joey covers his mouth with his hand. "Dude, I jacked off in your bed all day. You're gonna have to pick up the hint I've been puttin' down at some point." Joey looks honestly surprised.

"You really-?" he trails off again, a little more bemused as he thinks. Of course Jason's been pining after the cute handler that's been taking care of Dick and sneaking him in and out of the facility. He's pretty much living in Joey's studio.

"You're not strictly a mermaid fucker, are you?" Jason asks. Joey gives him a look that's more judgy than scientific. Okay, yeah, Jason's the one currently filled with mer eggs but the question is still valid. "Dick here might be my mate but it sounds like mers have some understandin' of poly shit, anyways. Right Dick?"

Dick chirps happily even if Jason's pretty sure the only thing he heard, or understood, was 'Dick, my mate'.

"God," Joey's sub mic says and Joey swats it in embarrassment, obviously having not intended to say that out loud. He clears his throat. "Yeah, okay."

Jason moves around on Dick's tail, readjusting himself so he can lean back on Dick's chest. Dick, of course, immediately chitters at him and rubs on the back of his neck and head. Showing himself off like this, cunt dripping and belly round with eggs, is more lewd than Jason was really intending. Joey haphazardly sets his notes down and moves closer to join him. He mounts Dick's tail and Dick makes a curious, but content, noise in response.

"How's it feel?" Joey asks.

"Fuckin' weird," Jason scoffs back. He breathes a little sharper than he means to when Joey touches his stomach, though. Joey moved his hand down to stroke Jason's cunt a bit before quickly moving to unbutton his own jeans. He is painfully hard, not that Jason is surprised. Joey isn't exactly a small man, much like Jason, so it's not shocking he's pretty well endowed, too. Not quite on Dick's level but Dick is like a ten foot long sea monster.

Joey shifts a little closer and Jason moves to meet him, positioning himself so Joey can line himself up with his stretched pussy. Dick rests his head over Jason's shoulder to watch curiously. Jason is a little tender after Dick but Joey gradually sliding in is kind of nice. He huffs quietly as Joey gingerly grabs his hips and easily sheathes himself fully. Joey gives him a questioning nod, silently asking if it's good, and Jason nods back.

"Least you're warm," he murmurs. After Dick, Joey actually feels scorching and the temperature difference is interesting. Slowly, Joey rocks into him and Jason tips his head back onto Dick's shoulder in return. Going from one to the other is odd, definitely, and Joey's cock is a lot harder and more rigid than Dick's. It grinds against his insides deliciously and when he pushes in deep enough, rubs his overly sensitive cervix. Jason rubs his clit in his fingers as he rocks back against Joey.

When he's distracted like this, Joey never talks much. It's kind of cute, like he forgets about his mic. Jason can't imagine he's very tight at the moment, either, but Joey obviously doesn't have any complaints. He's too busy marveling at Jason's egg filled womb and slick pussy. Jason rolls his hips into him and Joey looks up at him with a heated expression.

He really is cute.

"I'm going," Joey says mildly and Jason glances back enough to see Dick sign. "He's getting impatient about being tied down." Jason snorts a laugh. He reaches up to pet Dick's ear find before scratching his neck fondly.

"Hold on, buddy," he murmurs. "Almost done. Come on, Wilson, come in me." Joey shudders noticeably and his sub mic lets out a funny little sound it obviously can't make words out of. He pushes in deep and Jason winces at the hot splash of cum that floods his womb. As cool as he was before, he can feel everything especially well with the temperature change. Jason grunts quietly as he manages out a last orgasm.

"Fuck," Joey says and he huffs a silent noise. Dick clicks and chirps happily as Joey pulls out again. He nuzzles Jason some more, obviously _trying_ to give him scale burn, and Jason just rubs and pats him. Dick gently feels his belly.

"I'm gonna untie him now," Joey alerts. Jason nods in agreement. He's exhausted and ready for a nap. Carefully, he climbs off Dick and gives Joey a hand unstrapping his tail. The second he's free, Dick rolls over onto his side and eagerly gives Jason a last human esq kiss before seal-hopping his way back into his tank. Once he's nice and wet again, he peeks his head out with a toothy grin.

"We'll need to make sure to keep him wet next time," Joey murmurs, fixing himself in his jeans as he goes for his notes again. Jason is pretty confident there's going to be a lot of next times.

"You should fuck me first next time," Jason says. Joey's face turns red all over again.

"Should I- take you to dinner before that or-?" he suggests pointedly. Jason looks at Dick's face poking out the water, crooning and beeping at him like a love struck idiot. He looks back at Joey.

"You know a place big enough for him?" he asks.

"I know places that delivers," Joey says.

"I'll take that deal."


End file.
